1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a safety management system which prohibits entry by unauthorized persons to a particular facility such as an aircraft control room or reactor control room.
Priority is claimed on Japanese Patent Application No. 2007-139197, filed May 25, 2007, the contents of which are incorporated herein by reference.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, First Publication No. 2007-23526 discloses that entry to a controlled area of a particular facility from outside is managed according to ID information entered by users, and exit from inside the controlled area to outside the controlled area is managed according to biological information of the user, allowing entry and exit to be managed with a high level of security.
The technology described above enhances security by restricting unauthorized persons from exiting the controlled area. However, in particular facilities such as aircraft control rooms or reactor control rooms, the operation of equipment by unauthorized persons must also be prevented by such means as restricting their entry. Furthermore, even in the case of an authorized person, the health status of that person may increase the probability of erroneous operation. Consequently, there is a need for a configuration in which entry to a particular facility is permitted or prohibited subject to checking the health status of the user, and operation of the equipment inside the particular facility by the user can be permitted or prohibited conditional upon whether the health status of the user is favorable.